


Gamer Boy

by MarinaCannonvale, ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Fairy Tail [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gaming, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3, M/M, OCness, School Uniforms, Top!Laxus, bottom!Natsu, but i tried really hard to be accurate, but not really, from the 80s, gamer!Natsu, ghost story, i know nothing about gaming, jock!Laxus, joystick, me trying to write things about gaming, more like a school legend, nerdy!Natsu, no such thing as ghosts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/pseuds/MarinaCannonvale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no such thing as ghosts. </p><p>"Yeah, is that so?" questioned Bickslow, pushing his hair back. "Then prove it. Stay late today. Prove it."</p><p>-or-</p><p>That time Bickslow dares Laxus to see if their school is haunted and ends up fucking Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 19 pages for this one-shot. Dear god…i think this may be the longest one yet!
> 
> On another note, I cannot claim all of these ideas for the plot! I gotta give some props to MarinaCannonvale, which is why I made them co-author. Was there for every step of the way. Demanding spoilers…giving ideas.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.
> 
> ONE LAST THING. Sorry for the typos…and spelling errors. This was not beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy!

They say you can see him after hours every weekday in in the Videogames Club room, playing that perverted game filled with scantily clad women. No matter what you do, he just keeps on playing. Sometimes he grins manically, other times he's glaring and cursing under his breath. He wears the school uniform, but...no one ever sees him enter the room or leave. Every school has their myth, their ghost story. And at Fiore High School, the Gamer Boy was a story that students tell each other if they ever get stuck late at school. 

Naturally the students add their own comments to the story. One student claimed that she was taken advantage of the lecherous ghost.

Another student claimed he was chased through the whole school.

Another mentioned that their food was taken away that they saved for after baseball practice. No doubt to be used deviously!

Laxus rolled his eyes at the last comment he heard in passing. Kami-sama there were idiots in his school. There was no such thing as ghosts. 

"Yeah, is that so?" questioned Bickslow, pushing his hair back. "Then prove it. Stay late today. Prove it."

Laxus looked at his fellow teammate unimpressed. Together they played soccer for their school. Laxus was team captain and a striker. Bickslow was a defender, but could also play goalie if need be. 

Laxus turned back to his phone so he can finish his message.

"What? You too chicken?"

"Please," snorted Laxus stretching his legs out under his desk and hitting send. They were in the classroom between classes at the moment, which was why Bickslow could even stop by and speak. He was in another class. Thankfully Laxus sat next to the windows that led out to the hallway. "We stay late for practice all the time, but we've never seen this 'Gamer Boy'."

"That's because the soccer field is on the other side of the school," replied Freed from the seat in front of Laxus. Freed was a childhood friend of Laxus, and a member of the kendo club and debate team. Both groups that have a clubroom near the Video Game room.

Laxus and Bickslow both stared at their longhaired friend. "Are you saying...you've seen the Gamer Boy?"

Freed stared back, but then nodded. "Yes."

Bickslow shot Laxus a triumphant grin. 

Laxus rolled his eyes feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket again. "Fine. I'll stay after today. Just to prove to you that it's not a ghost."

"Great!" cheered Bickslow. Behind him someone bumped into him. "What the hell!"

"Oh sorry about," chuckled a good-natured voice. "My asshole of a friend shoved me."

"You tripped, you pervert," grumbled another voice. A voice that had Laxus looking pass the dark-haired kid with his shirt open and his tie missing, and saw a pinkette with glasses. Laxus knew this particular second year. He's been watching him since the kid started the year previously at Fiore High. Despite his pink hair and out-going personality, the kid was a nerd. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and spoke about mangas, games, and other nerdy things whenever possible. Laxus hasn't seen the kid get bullied.

Not that he cared particularly. 

He just interested Laxus in someway.

And maybe the blonde just wanted to bend the kid over and fuck him senseless.

The pinkette was the only second year he's bothered to remember the name of.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Would you two stop playing with the Third Years and hurry up!" shouted their blonde friend from down the hall, waving. "We're gonna be late!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, but threw a tie at his friend before walking off toward the curvy blonde. "Let's go Ice-Prick."

The dark-haired kid apologized to Bickslow again before stomping after his friend with curses. Laxus mentally laughed, but kept his face expressionless. 

It was Friday, one of the only days the soccer team didn't have practice after school. Laxus decided that he’d stay in his classroom finishing up the rest of his homework before he would look around the school and prove Bickslow wrong. The Gamer Boy didn't show up until early evening anyways.

He pulled out his phone, smirking at the response that was sent to him.

-Laxus/Natsu-  
God I want you so bad.

Natsu blushed as he sent the message through the chat window he left open alongside his game. A while ago while he was perusing some of the forums he’s part of, he came across this other user who didn’t know shit about Hyperdimension Neptunia. A total noob, but…for some reason he, Natsu knows he’s a he, started talking to Natsu. And not just any normal kind of talking, but dirty naughty whisperings that leave Natsu blushing and half hard for the rest of the day.

Natsu paused the game he was playing when he heard his stomach growl. He looked around for his bag, remembering the snack he packed for this very moment. 

"Crap," he mumbled getting up. He left his school bag in the classroom. Better make this quick. He had Arfoire to defeat so that he can advance in the story. The fucker was going down, he grinned. It was then when his stomach decided to speak up again. He rolled his eyes and made his way to his classroom. Arfoire can wait five minutes.

He slid the door open and made his way to his classroom on the second floor.

-Laxus/Natsu-

His phone vibrated.

Laxus had finished his homework not too long ago and was wondering the school, completely bored. He had to agree to this stupid thing. It's like Bickslow just knew what to say in the right tone to taunt him into doing this. When he saw the other teen tomorrow he was going to shove him in the trashcan with his stupid ideas.

He pulled out his phone and read the message. 

"There's no such thing as ghosts," he stated as he responded. He walked down the stairs to reach the first floor. He was putting his phone away again when he saw something.

Up ahead he saw a shadow shift.

"What the hell?"

He squinted his eyes, hoping that maybe enough of the light outside the building would help him see what just moved. After a few seconds, he heard one of the room doors slide shut. 

Someone was definitely there.

He systematically began looking through the rooms further down the hallway that had been out of his range. The first two rooms turned up nothing. The next door (also the last one of the bunch) he reached, he hesitated when he saw the sign hanging on the door. It read: "Videogame Club".

Laxus rolled his eyes. It would be just like Bickslow to sneak around and try to freak Laxus out. Freed would tag on just so he could avoid his home life, but wouldn't stop Bickslow either.

"Bickslow, Freed, if you two assholes are in here..." his threat tapered off as he saw the room was completely empty. There was a large table in the middle of the room with some chairs situated around it. Posters of various games, some he recognized, others he didn't, hanging on the wall. There was a small TV sitting at the end of a table with a console hooked up to it. On the side of the room there were two computers powered down. 

There was no one in there. 

"What the hell?"

There was no such things as ghosts. There wasn't. There has to be a rational explanation...right?

He definitely saw something earlier, and there wasn't anything in the other rooms, so logically whatever he saw, had to be in here. But where was it?

Laxus turned around and was about to leave when he heard a noise as if something fell down. He looked over his shoulder and in the direction he heard the noise. There wasn't anything on the floor. 

He stepped closer.

This time he heard a curse. 

Laxus' eyes caught the sight of another door inside the club room. On the door there was a sign hanging off of a nail. It read: President. So the Videogame Club had a separate room for the president? He could barely see the outline of the door with flickering lights. 

Is the myth of the Gamer Boy true?

Laxus quietly slid the door open. What he saw inside made his eyes widen. There was definitely no ghost in the room. There were multiple monitors displaying the same game into one large image of a half-naked woman in what appeared to be some sort of battle suit fighting another woman in a different style suit but just as scantily clad. The monitors were the only thing that lit the room. Laxus' eyes drifted to under the desk the keyboard and mouse were sitting to see another student crawling backwards out.

"You just had to fall didn't you?" huffed the student, finally sitting up. Laxus knew that voice. He knew that hair! 

And for some strange reason his dick twitched when he saw the joystick in Natsu's hand, a red bulb on the top of a decent sized stick held tenderly in tan hands. 

Laxus hissed at the thought of teasing Natsu with the game controller. 

Natsu jumped at the sudden noise, his glasses sliding down his nose. He spun around and stared at Laxus.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked, fixing his glasses back into place.

Laxus blinked remembering that he had a bit of a reputation as the Soccer Captain who could care less about games. Honestly he didn't really have an opinion on videogames. He was more focused on soccer and school. And Natsu. He was very focused on the pink gaming nerd. From his smile to the way his school uniform molded to his body to the way his glasses rested on his nose.

"Are you always in here this late?" he asked the younger teen. Laxus looked at the screens again. "Playing?"

Natsu looked at the screen, blushing when he realized where he paused the game. "U-Uh...yeah. I just kinda...lose track of time."

Laxus nodded, satisfied. He'll be happy to report to Bickslow that there was no such thing as ghosts. "What are you even playing?" Laxus stepped into the room and let the door close behind him.

"Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 3: V Generation. It's a roleplaying game that was released in 2012. It's the third installment in it's franchise, but this version for the computer didn't come until 2015. It's really a remake of the 2012 game. There are more characters available in the PC version. So anyways, because the girls got lazy during a moment of peace, they get sent to punish this anti-CPU activisit, but he has this power that sends Neptune to another dimension where she's in the 80s at the start of the whole Console War, which was the plot of the first game. She's lost her powers but-

Laxus covered Natsu's mouth as the rambling just kept going and wouldn't stop. Natsu kept talking for a few seconds until he realized that his mouth was covered by the Third Year's hand. Natsu snapped out of his gaming bubbled and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He pulled Laxus' hand off of his mouth. "Sorry...I started rambling there."

"It's cute."

Natsu blinked. "What?"

Laxus shrugged and grabbed the joystick that Natsu had placed on the table. "This is a bit old school isn't it?"

"Well yeah. Ironically enough, it was made in...the....80s." Natsu trailed off staring at Laxus as he held the console. Natsu was not shy to sex in the virtual world. Big breasts, tight and revealing clothes, and suggestive speech just part of his every day gaming experience. However...when Natsu came back to reality his thoughts ran a little different. Particularly in the broad shoulder, blonde haired, and athletic type. And his filthy mind had him thinking of Laxus using that joystick and-

"You okay, kid?"

Natsu's eyes shot up to Laxus' confused face. "F-Fine!"

"You sure? Your face is really red." Laxus leaned in closer, almost putting them nose to nose, but not touching.

"Totally fine!" yelped Natsu, but his eyes couldn't help but look at the joystick again. Dear kami-sama, he's going to hell for this. 

Laxus stared at him for a good minute. Natsu shifted, looking at anything that wasn't the third year and his smoldering gaze. Why did the blonde have to be so close to his face? Couldn't he just back up and leave the appropriate amount of space between them?

"Natsu."

"What?" answered Natsu automatically. He was looking at his fidgeting fingers when he realized Laxus said his name. "Wait...how do you know my name?"

Laxus shrugged pulling back, nodding at the screens. "So you like big breasted girls?"

"Uh...no." Natsu's eyes looking Laxus up and down. He couldn't help it, okay!

Natsu blushed when Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You don't like big boobs? Or you don't like girls?"

"Uh, both?" 

Laxus snorted. "Are you asking me?"

"No?"

Laxus laughed, putting the joystick down. Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. Laxus was in his space again, leaning in not as close as before, but Natsu could smell the faint traces of the athlete's cologne. "So you like guys?"

Natsu didn't answer right away. Should he admit it? And if he did, should he then tell Laxus about his true feelings? "Uhhhh."

Laxus leaned closer seeing Natsu’s eyes up close for the first time (even though Natsu still wore his glasses), their noses barely brushing against each other. "Yes?"

Natsu hesitated, but then nodded his head slowly. Laxus grinned, putting a hand on the table behind Natsu and leaning in closer. Natsu could hear his heart beating in his ears as Laxus got closer and closer. Was...Was Laxus going to kiss him?

"That's very brave to admit," Laxus stated pulling away and heading to the door. He was waving goodbye over his shoulder. "Make sure that you get home, Natsu."

Natsu gaped after the blonde. Did that _asshole_ just...

He reached back and grabbed whatever his hand could reach, the joystick apparently, and threw it after the third year. "Asshole!"

"Ow! Fuck!" shouted Laxus, grabbing his shoulder where the console had hit him. It didn't bounce off harmlessly, oh no. The blonde was sure he'll find a bruise later. "The hell was that for, brat?"

"You can't just tease me like that, you asshole!" accused Natsu stomping up to Laxus. Natsu was shorter than Laxus, barely reaching the bridge of his nose. 

"What's the matter with you?"

Natsu growled, grabbing the front of Laxus' jacket and pulled him back into the room slamming the door shut. "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you! You lean all close, getting in my space, speaking all sexy-like, our noses were fucking touching! And let's not forget how you just kept staring at me! An-"

Laxus grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt, his jacket discarded on the back of the desk chair, and pulled the second year into a searing kiss. Natsu froze, his hands falling from Laxus' shirt as the blonde kissed him. When Laxus pulled away, he gave Natsu's lips one last lick. "Better?"

"No," Natsu dared to whisper.

"No?"

"No."

Laxus pushed Natsu against the wall, slotting his leg between Natsu's thighs and holding Natsu's hands over his head. Laxus took Natsu's lips again, plundering his lips. Natsu felt as if he was the only reason that Laxus could live based on the intensity of the kiss. At least this time, Natsu was able to kiss back even though it was sloppily. He tried his best to keep up, but Laxus simply dominated the kiss. 

"M...More," begged Natsu as he tugged on his arms to get them free. He wanted to touch Laxus, but Laxus' grip would not loosen. Instead, Laxus held both of Natsu's hands in place as his other hand unbuttoned Natsu's shirt and then slipping underneath to touch soft healthy skin. Natsu whimpered when nails scrapped over one of his nipples.

“Sensitive, are you?”

Normally he wasn’t, but he’s been messaging his admirer all day and that left him a bit weak in the knees and sensitive to the touch. But there was no way he was telling Laxus that! Especially not now!

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good,” purred Laxus pinching Natsu’s nipple and tugging it slightly.

“Mmghn!” groaned Natsu, arching his back. His glasses almost fell off, but somehow they stayed on.

“You know what?” asked Laxus, pulling Natsu away from the door. He spun the gamer around forcing Natsu to face all the monitors. “It would be pretty sexy to see you in one of those outfits the girls in this game are in.”

Natsu’s face went completely red as Laxus purred in his ear; one hand slipping into his pants while the other fondled his nipples. “I-”

Laxus hummed, licking the top of his ear. “You?”

“I own one…an outfit th-that is!” Natsu shouted the end at the sudden thrust Laxus gave to his backside. He could feel Laxus’ erection pressing against him.

“Which one?”

Natsu shakily pointed up to the screen where one of the goddess stood in a white body suit that fit tightly to her body and left nothing to the imagination. 

“Oh you naughty brat,” growled Laxus at the thought, tilting Natsu’s head back and kissing him passionately. When Laxus pulled away he couldn’t help it anymore. He had to sink himself in to the second year or he would go crazy from apprehension. “Tell me you have a picture.”

Laxus had to step away from Natsu in order for the younger teen to catch his breath and function enough to pull up the picture on the monitor from his cloud.

“Fucking A,” cursed Laxus attacking Natsu with new fervor. He had just been playing about the cross dressing, but now that he saw Natsu dressed like _that_? He’s going to have to get the teen to cross-dress more often. Maybe he’ll be agreeable to the girls’ school uniform?

Laxus made quick work of Natsu’s pants and underwear. Natsu grabbed Laxus’ hand before he could do much else.

“L-Lube.”

“Right,” agreed Laxus, looking around the room for anything that could be used. “Where?”

“Bag.”

“Don’t move.”

Laxus walked over to Natsu’s bag by the door and under Natsu’s instruction found the lube fairly quickly. Before he stood up to get back to Natsu, he saw the joystick from before. It must’ve fallen next to the bag when it bounced off of him earlier. He grabbed the joystick and brought it over to the desk that Natsu was bent over waiting for him.

The second year hadn’t moved an inch.

“One finger at a time,” demanded Natsu, a glare over his shoulder. 

Laxus scoffed, but nodded. “What? This your first time?”

“No!”

“Like that sounded believable.”

“It’s not my first time,” started Natsu strongly, but mumbled the rest of the sentence that Laxus didn’t hear a word of it. His glasses glazed over from the glow of the monitors.

“Speak up brat,” demanded Laxus pushing his forefinger past Natsu’s pink ring. 

“It’s not my first time…putting something in,” panted Natsu, ducking his head between his arms as Laxus quickly noticed that Natsu was a bit more stretched out than he expected. He truly had thought Natsu was a virgin, but now… “But…it is my first time having sex with someone.”

Laxus’ eyebrows shot up. So Natsu _was_ a virgin, he’s just _played_ with himself then. The blonde grinned. “You have such a greedy hole. You must have trained it to take in a lot of big things.”

“Not…really…” protested Natsu as he pushed his hips back to meet the three fingers Laxus had working in him.

“I beg to differ. What do you use?” asked Laxus but he didn’t wait for an answer. “A dildo? Butt plugs?” He curled his fingers, seeking the small part of Natsu that would have the gamer react how he wanted. “No? Maybe something more outside of the box?” Natsu gasped and squirmed. Laxus grabbed Natsu’s waist with his free hand to hold the pinkette’s hips still. Natsu’s dick was left neglected and leaking pre-cum between his shaking thighs. “A cucumber? A wine bottle?”

Natsu shook his head, his mouth too busy trying to catch the fleeting air that it can. The mix of Laxus’ fingers and voice was really doing a number on him. 

“No, a gamer like you would do something more original, wouldn’t you?” Laxus hummed, his eyes landing on the joystick. He grinned. “A joystick maybe?”

Natsu shouted as Laxus finally found the spot in him that had his toys curl and orgasm from the sudden extreme amount of pleasure.

While Natsu was coming down from his high, Laxus was shuffling behind him. Was he finally going to have sex? And with Laxus Dr-

“Fuck!”

“Don’t hold back Natsu,” purred Laxus, pushing the joystick further in. “Let me hear you getting off from this. Don’t be shy.”

Natsu bit his lip, too embarrassed about the situation. Laxus stopped moving the joystick, and leaned over Natsu. He grabbed Natsu’s chin and forced Natsu too look at him. “Open your eyes Natsu. Look at me.”

“No,” he mumbled even though he was shifting his hips a bit to continue feeling the joystick. Laxus mentally sighed. There was only way to get through such a stubborn head. 

Laxus pushed the joystick all the way in, then turned Natsu all the way around so they were facing each other. Natsu was so surprised that his eyes were wide and his body was easily moveable as he lifted Natsu to sit on the desk (keyboard and mouse shoved far out of the way). He leaned in close. 

“L-Laxus?”

He didn’t answer. 

No.

Instead Laxus pulled Natsu’s bruised bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. He then licked his way into Natsu’s willing mouth. He barely gave Natsu the chance to adjust before stealing his breath away again and again. Laxus dominated Natsu’s mouth with ease.

Roughly a minute later, Laxus calmed down and let Natsu set the pace of the kiss. He felt Natsu’s hands curl into his shirt and pull him closer so he was pressing against the table between Natsu’s legs. Laxus practically purred, dropping his hand to grope Natsu’s behind.

When they pulled away, they touched foreheads and were breathing each other’s air. Laxus really wanted to remove Natsu’s glasses, but he also liked them.

_A lot._

“Say it,” whispered Laxus.

“Say what?”

Laxus tapped his fingers that were on Natsu’s left butt cheek. “You know what.”

Natsu darted his eyes away, but looked back just as quickly, meeting Laxus’ eyes. “I sometimes use a joystick to get off. Other times my fingers. I’ve used dildos, but they’re not as good as the joystick. What about you? Can you please me as good as this joystick, La~xus-sen~pai?”

Laxus’ eyes narrowed at the taunting.

“Are you challenging me brat?”

Natsu winked, pushing Laxus back and hopping off the desk. It was a good thing the monitors were secured to the wall or they would’ve tipped over to the ground and that would’ve been difficult to explain to the school. Natsu bent over the desk, reaching back to grab the base of the joystick. He started moving it to the rhythm in his head and he did not hold back his moans. 

“Fucking tease,” hissed Laxus unzipping his pants and pulling out his erection. It was throbbing with need. It was throbbing with release.

Laxus’ eyes caught the sight of a small chat window open on one of the monitors on the side blinking. 

He had a challenge to meet apparently.

He looked away from the chat window and back to the moaning body before him. Laxus smacked Natsu’s hands away. “Already brat. Fine.” He pulled the joystick out, smothering Natsu’s whimpering with one final kiss. “You better hold on to the desk.”

That was the only warning Natsu got before Laxus was pushing in. The joystick was just a little bit wider than Laxus, which allowed for an easy entrance. But Natsu quickly noticed was that unlike the joystick, Laxus was that girth from top to bottom while the joystick only had the rounded top and a slim shaft.

“Don’t hold back,” gasped Natsu looking over his shoulder, the glasses not hindering the effect of Natsu’s begging eyes. He didn’t want kiddie gloves. He wanted the real thing.

He wanted Laxus.

“Wasn’t going to.”

Laxus pulled out, and slammed back in having them both moan in pleasure.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Bickslow stared at Laxus.

Laxus ignored Bickslow as he read the message on his phone.

Freed read his book at his seat.

“So?”

“There’s no such things as ghost,” replied Laxus glaring at his phone. That was not the message he wanted to read. “Now lay off.”

Bickslow held his hands up in surrender and stepped away from the window. “Right right. I’ll just..go to class?”

Freed chuckled, looking up. “Are you asking us?”

Bickslow shifted down to the window at Freed’s desk and leaned in close. “Freed…do you think that Laxus is a bit…tense?”

“He shouldn’t be. He was laughing this morning,” commented Freed but turned around to look at their blonde friend. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Laxus angrily typing on his phone. “That’s odd.”

“Right?”

They continued to watch their friend who was too angry at his conversation to notice them. Their eyes widened when Laxus suddenly stood up and grabbed another student passing by on the back of their jacket.

“Ow! What the fuck? Let me- oh.”

They recognized the student from the day before. He was the second year whose friend bumped into Bickslow. 

“Yeah ‘oh’,” growled Laxus before putting his phone in front of the kid’s face. “What the hell is this?”

“A phone?”

“No you dumbass. What you wrote.”

The pinkette frowned. “I didn’t send you anything, Laxus.”

“Just read it, Natsu.”

Since when was Laxus on a first name basis with a second year? And exchanging messages?

Natsu read the message frowning, but a few seconds later blushing and staring at Laxus from behind his glasses. “I-It’s you?!”

Laxus scoffed. “Of course it is.”

“B-But!”

Laxus took his phone back. “No buts kid. I expect you to respond next time. You got me?”

Natsu nodded speechlessly. Laxus grinned. 

“Good.”

And that’s when Bickslow and Freed really didn’t know what was going on anymore. Laxus’ hand let go of Natsu’s jacket and curled around his waist pulling the kid against the wall and Laxus. The blonde then leaned down and stole a kiss. It was a chaste one, but when he pulled back, licked his lips and _winked_ , they knew Laxus had more in store.

“O-Oi,” mumbled the second year in protest, but not pulling away. “I need to get to class.”

Laxus sighed, letting go after stealing another kiss. Though could be considered ‘stealing’ when Natsu basically was offering his lips as sacrifice?

“See ya later, Gamer Boy.”

Bickslow gaped as Natsu hurried away as the warning bell started ringing.

“Are you shitting me? He’s the ghost?” He turned to Freed. "You said you've seen him. Well?"

Laxus sat down, looking at his friend unimpressed. “I told you. There’s no such thing as ghosts. No leave or you’re going to be marked late.”

Bickslow cursed running off to his class down the hall.

Freed closed his book and put it away in his bag, getting ready for class. 

Laxus sent one last message to Natsu before putting his phone away until lunch.

**_I want you in front of me, naked. Where should I touch you first?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
